Server Rules
Respect other players and Staff Treat others as you would like to be treated. If staff makes a request of you, try your best to comply so long as it is not unreasonable. Do not be mean, or rude to other players. If there is a conflict, please contact staff and we will try and solve things maturely, in a way that both parties are satisfied. Hacking, cheating, exploiting, X-raying, using hacked clients, autoclicking, spamming, etc; will result in a ban. Mini-maps and schematics are however perfectly fine. Respect other players claims Do not claim land near another player without permission. We have a map with a radius of 7500, there is no need to plot block others. Do not steal from, or grief other players claims. Unclaimed bases are fair game for raiding, but griefing said bases are not allowed.(i.e. you may steal from chests and take things like furnaces and rare blocks, but just tearing down a wall and throwing lava everywhere not allowed as it makes the server look messy) If somebody trusts you to their land, do not break or take anything without their permission. 1-tick farms of any kind are not allowed This includes any sort of redstone/or otherwise, manipulation to make game ticks go by faster. Bypassing the AFK Kicker is not allowed After 2 hours of inactivity, players will be kicked from the server. Bypassing this using autoclickers, afk-pools, autofishers, pistons, etc; are not allowed. Racism, bigotry, or any sort of prejudice is not allowed and will result in an immediate permenant ban This applies to any instance on the server, discord, or community. We have a strict 0-tolerance policy. Do not bug staff members about a submitted staff application Nagging staff about applications is annoying. Please do not do it, as you won't get an answer, and you definitely won't be hired. Alt accounts are allowed, but only 1 per person The alt account must be registered with the server. Unauthorized alts that refuse to register will be banned. Kill luring or harassing new players is punishable by a temp-ban. When a player joins the server for the first time they should be welcomed in kindly. New players are the most important part of keeping a server afloat. Newbies should be considered VIP until they know what they are doing. Evading a temp-ban by use of an alt will result in a permaban to both accounts. Using alternate accounts, or IP changers is obviously not allowed Username must be legible. Use of &k in nicknames is forbidden If your nickname is innapropriate, or difficult to read, you may be asked to change it Posting links to streams and other servers is not allowed. Exceptions being if you are streaming our server The content creator channel in the discord #youtube-twitch-promo may be used to share any personal endevours that do not include other minecraft servers. This is an English speaking server. All public chat must be in English The Ryland server is a community where people come to play with each other. Communication is a huge part of this, therefore, communication must be done in a way that everyone one the server can understand.